


Enough

by AllegedlyActual



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Depression, F/M, The X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegedlyActual/pseuds/AllegedlyActual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully surprises Mulder with Christmas dinner. Sometime during the Revival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Characters property of 1013, Chris Carter, and Fox. I make no money from this work. 
> 
> For Corrin. Merry Christmas!

Mulder awoke to the smell of good things in the kitchen. He lifted his head, wincing at the cramp in his neck. He’d fallen asleep at his desk again. He slept there (when he slept at all) most nights, collapsing after exhaustive hours following lead after lead- investigating, categorizing, confirming, rejecting. He stretched, turning his chair to rise. Blearily, he looked over his office. Papers, files, books, and photos lay in stacks around the room. Corkboards on the walls filled with pins, arrows, notes.

He grimaced. It looked disorganized. His filing system had always looked messy to others. But he prided himself in knowing exactly the contents and location of every document. Yet… this really was a mess. Scully had said he was depressed. He knew she was right.

He came back to his senses, smelling something that made his mouth water. Pecan pie. Something fruity. She was here, in their house. He smiled, walking quietly down the hall to the kitchen.

Scully’s back was to him. He leaned against the wall, watching. She had several pots simmering on the stove. Two pies sat cooling on the counter. She was preparing a ham, diligently pressing cloves into the crosshatched skin.

Christmas dinner. She was making him Christmas dinner. This winter had been so cold, so bleak and unyielding. It had been Spring when she left, but for him, it had been winter since that day, leaving their home and his life. But now he was warm, her presence his sunshine. He slowly crossed the room, approaching behind her. He gave her shoulder a light squeeze.

“Hi, Mulder,” she said without turning. She glazed the ham.

Mulder thought he heard a smile in her voice, and it gave him the courage to move his hand to the small of her back.

“Something smells good, Scully,” he said.

She turned to put the ham in the oven.

“Yes, it does.” She gave a sheepish half-smile. “I thought you could use some company.”

“I could always use yours, Scully,” he said, turning serious. “I’ve missed you.”

She looked somberly into his dark eyes. He wanted to kiss her. To hug her. To hold her and love her. But she turned again to the stove, stirring and tasting.

“Mulder…” she began, hesitant. “It’s Christmas. It’s Christmas, and all my life I’ve spent it at my mother’s with my family. But,” She sat down the spoon, turning to face him, “But she’s gone. My brothers have their own families. I have no one.”

“Scully…” His heart broke for her.

“No one but you,” she finished. “You’re my family, Mulder. I can’t spend Christmas without my family. And I don’t want my family to be alone.”

He was speechless. Afraid. Hopeful. Her face was open to him. She was troubled but determined with naked honesty. He pulled her to him, holding her tightly. He breathed in the almond scent of her hair, whispering her name. She sighed, relaxing into his chest.

Mulder leaned back, cupping her face in his hands. He gazed into her shimmering blue eyes, needing her to know. Needing to tell her. Needing her to stay.

“I’m sorry, Scully. I’m so sorry. I’ve been in a dark place. It’s so much darker without you. You were right. You’ve always been right. Please- “

She silenced him with a kiss. Softly, on tiptoe.

“No, Mulder. Not now.” She pulled away, breath tickling his lips. “We need to talk, but not today.” She squared her shoulders, adopting the strong Scully stance he knew so well. “Today, it’s Christmas. We’re together. That’s enough for now.”

He smiled and nodded. They touched foreheads together briefly, keeping their connection.

Mulder opened his eyes, feeling lighter than he had in months. “Do you want a beer?”

“I’d love one.” She smiled, holding his gaze.

They turned apart, he to the refrigerator and she to the stove, each feeling content. They clinked bottles, and each had the same thought. It was going to be OK. Just being together was enough.


End file.
